Troublesome
by IncandescentC
Summary: Because Love was such a drag, more than love... women were so damn troublesome, love marriage all troublesome!-- ShikaTema!


**ShikaTema One-shot-**

**Troublesome.**

Because love was such a drag, I just couldn't understand it.

More than love, women were so damn troublesome; you just couldn't talk with them without having this big troublesome fight.

They were all kinds of fight my parents had, this big, loud troublesome, thought according to my father she makes him a better man and shows him her sweet side even if she's a troublesome woman, for it doesn't matter if they show you their sweet side, I mean they'll still be troublesome after all.

My mother was the most troublesome woman I've ever met; follow by my troublesome team mate, and my troublesome girlfriend. All troublesome, I mean when a woman is troublesome is troublesome, period.

My girlfriend… Temari, she sure is troublesome as hell, besides she has this really easy-tempered personality, her younger brother is scary as hell and the other one's weird.

What I like about Temari… she, well she has a really strong will, she does whatever she pleases to do; I mean she follows the rules and all, but in her own way. And she's good-looking, very good-looking… I guess she also has a nice body… man why am I even wasting my breath talking about her?

Temari Nara… well that sounded… nice? Maybe I'll ask her to marry or something… naa; marriage was a real pain in the ass. I mean, you end up marrying this _someone_ and then have kids, and after all that you end up fighting over whose' TV show should be watched first because both goddamn TV shows are at the same goddamn hour… real troublesome. Worst part, I could really imagine Temari _winning_ over me... what a drag. Then you grow old, and have to shout at each other because you're so damn deaf to hear anything anymore.

It would be Temari the authority of the house too… but maybe that wasn't that bad… I mean, I can picture myself lying on the grass… watching calmly at the clouds while little Shikamaru came asking if he could have a candy, and all I'll say would be "ask your mother"… that would be good, but still troublesome because I know she'll sometimes say ask your dad, and so _I_'ll have to think about whether he should have a candy or not—man, but wasn't it troublesome.

I liked it thought, the idea I mean… it was kind of part of my dream… I'm already an average Jounin, so I'm only missing a wife and kids…

And there I was, at the jewelry store trying so hard to think of a ring Temari would like, man picking these things was troublesome, I don't even know why you buy them in the first place, it was only a _ring _yet for girls it was really a BIG deal… I don't understand them—more trouble.

So I was there, exploiting my damn brain for a ring, I really felt like having a second hand on this, so I thought of Sai. I always kind of felt he was on the other side, if you know what I mean… then I remembered he started dating Ino a couple of weeks ago, so I guess that proves he does _not _swing the other way after all. Then I thought of the Uchiha kid, since he already got married and all and he has 2 little Uchiha-Haruno kids, and well, let's face it, he married 5th Hokages', Lady Tsunades' _apprentice_, and so Sakura kind of gained this awesome, super powerful strength, and this awesome super-powerful _anger _too… but somehow I've never seen her kick Sasukes' butt, maybe because she loves him, and all that stuff she said about him while he was not around… but he married her anyway, and Temari could be really scary when she's in a bad mood, so maybe Uchiha had some advice, so I called.

-"Yeah?" man, but wasn't it Hiromi, sweet little Hiromi… she resembled lots like Sakura… though she got Sasukes' black eyes, but Sakuras' pink hair… still it was written all over her face "Haruno" and then Uchiha, she really didn't have the Uchiha character, but their son M-A-N, if that's not Sasuke in a little version, I don't know what is it!

-"Hey, Hiromi" I've met them like twice, but still I think they pretty much know who I am, they weren't babies anymore "It's Shikamaru"

-"Oh! Hellos, Shikamaru" she had a funny way of speaking, she was 4 I mean… she still hadn't got that much of a perfect speaking, though the boy was 6 and he did have a good speaking.

-"Hello, how are you?" You gotta be polite with Uchihas, I mean they could practically come and kick your ass if they feel like it.

-"Fine, thank!"

-"Good, hey is your dad around?" little Hiromi began screaming, I could hear perfectly how he called Sasuke "Daddy, phone for you!" yep, she was definitely a Haruno-girl.

-"Hello?" and there was Sasuke

-"Hey, it's Shikamaru, uhm… I need some help over here… how did you propose to Sakura?" I also need ideas, I had none… I wasn't a guy who sits and thinks about how he's gonna propose… no.

-"Ehm, I don't really remember… Can I call you later, I'm kind of busy right now" jikes, of course he was busy, today was little-Sasukes' school entrance… his first day at school—what was his name? Oh! Yeah today was little Raiden entrance to school… of course, of course… Naruto was going too; as far as I knew… he had a kid too… his name was… Ryuu I think, he was really an Uzumaki, he had the hyperactivity his dad had, or even more than his dad himself, but he wasn't blonde… he had black hair, like Hinatas' and big, blue eyes, like Narutos'… but still that kid was damn troublesome.

-"Oh, yeah sure" yeah sure, I was calling for _help_ and he didn't _help _at all. I thought of Naruto, but figure out he'll be at the ceremony too, so I thought of Neji… the story of Neji, well first of all he married his team member, Tenten… they had… 3 kids I believe, 2 boys and 1 girl. Hiroshi, the oldest he was 9, Keiji, the middle one, he was 7, and Jin, the youngest one, she was 3. I called, after all none of their kids had ceremony today.

-"Hello?" and Tenten answered, I really hoped Neji was around.

-"Hey, Tenten, it's Shikamaru, how're you doing?" I really tried to sound like I wasn't falling asleep or something

-"Shikamaru, hey, fine thanks, what about you, you want to talk to Neji?" did she read minds?

-"I'm fine, oh yes please" Tenten called Neji; he seemed not to be so far away, because Tenten didn't scream.

-"Shikamaru?" Neji answered the phone, he was a genius I knew he could give me some advice.

-"Hey, Neji… I need help, how did you pick a ring for engagement?" Neji thought for a minute, he wasn't talking at all

-"Well, try speaking with one of Temaris' brothers… they'll sure know about her likes and dislikes" man but was he a genius, the problem was… his younger brother was Kasekage, you just couldn't bother the _Kazekage_ for something like that… and the other one… I just didn't like him that much.

-"Thanks, man" I didn't really felt thankful… but he tried to help, not like Uchiha.

-"Yeah, see you around" and then he hung up the phone, I really considered calling Gaara, but he was the _Kazekage _again, so I just couldn't bother him with something like that.

I considered calling Choji, but he didn't pick his phone… where could he have gone? I didn't even try to call Ino; I knew her advice wouldn't be good.

So there I was, again at the freaking store… and then I figured… just buy something pretty and shinny, I mean, women like pretty and shinny things right? And after all, I'll propose to her, then she'll go all happy and scream yes, kiss me all over, and THEN she'll have the goddamn party the way _she _wants it, so why so much trouble over a ring? Yeah I'll buy a pretty shinny one, and then she'll take care of the rest… all I'll have to say would be, "Yeah, that's nice" and if she puts an "Are you crazy?!" face then I'll say "Naa, it isn't that nice anyway" and she'll go happy and excited about the party and ceremony again—not that we had much of a choice, either we held the ceremony at Konoha, with Naruto bonding us for eternity and all that, yeah Naruto since he was the Hokage after all, or we either held the ceremony at the Sand village with Gaara bonding us and all that. I bet she'll pick her brother, of course.

Anyway, so I bought a pretty and shinny ring for her, and I was thinking of proposing tonight… mm, troublesome again.

As I said before, women were troublesome as also was love and marriage.

I had a good future ahead, I think—what a drag all this was.

Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome.

**Wujuu, my second one-shot… I really didn't mean this as a one-shot… but after I finished writing this, I just didn't feel like continuing it, so baah, I made it one-shot :P-**

***~~*SHSUL18*~~***


End file.
